


[Podfic] The Needle and the Killing Done

by sallysparrow017



Series: Ain't No Grave-'verse Podfics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 70s-typical interior decor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brainwashing, Drug Abuse, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Language, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prostitution, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, kind of, subtle celebrity cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of spitandvinegar's 'The Needle and the Killing Done'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    The asset wears blue jeans, a t-shirt, a denim jacket. The asset wears one glove. The asset walks around the city. It feels as if it remembers something. It doesn't know what it remembers. Perhaps it remembers everything.</p><p>    After two days the insects crawling over the asset's body become intolerable. The asset uses its metal arm to attempt to remove the insects from the meat arm. The results are not satisfactory.</p><p>    “What the fuck are you doing, man?” says a pile of refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Needle and the Killing Done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Needle and the Killing Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045572) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



Author: spitandvinegar  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)

 

Length: 00:48:50  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Needle%20and%20the%20Killing%20Done.mp3)

 

Songs used are 'The Needle and the Damage Done (Neil Young Cover)' by Simple Minds, and 'The Winter Soldier' by Henry Jackman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [spitandvinegar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, go read the fucking amazing sequel, [Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785/chapters/11716436) OR listen to [StarkPanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPanda/)'s [podfic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5315537/chapters/12272747)


End file.
